


voice

by wowthwtslame



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Basically they’re gems, F/M, don’t ask about og crystal gems they’re not relevant here, thats the whole au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowthwtslame/pseuds/wowthwtslame
Summary: He likes to listen to her voice.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Kudos: 18





	voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plantlinq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantlinq/gifts).

> So uhh this is my first time really writing and posting a fic hope y’all like it  
Based off of @plantlinq / mauvue / lionkoi ‘s honeyrose au! Basically, Steven is a stunted rose quartz and Connie is a honey pearl gifted to him. They’re on earth exploring the planet in this fic

“This planet is beautiful.”  
He had barely been paying attention to anything she’d said. He’d merely been listening. “Yeah.” His voice cracked as his rosy pink eyes scanned her with embarrassment, evading her own. “I’m so glad we came here. You and I, I mean.” The stunted quartz’s face flushed with a pink deeper than his own gemstone. The way her lips played her voice akin to a stringed instrument playing a melody was mesmerizing. Her voice, dancing with the vibration of her faux yet tangible vocal chords, was hypnotizing. “... I agree.” He choked out his words. She giggled and turned his way completely. Her daffodil-colored hair frolicked about her shoulders as she did so, her tangerine orange skin glazed with her sweet smile. He felt her hand flutter over his own blush pink one. “You know, I don’t care where we are. I like being with you.” The quartz shivered in embarrassment. “W— me too... you’re, um... really nice to be around.” C’mon Rosey Q! Honey expects more than this! His mini rendezvous was terminated as her hand met his chin, tilting it so her lips could meet his own. He accepted this. “I love you, Honey.” “... I love you too, Quartz.”


End file.
